Three-dimensional molded nonwoven structures are used in a variety of applications. Most notably, automotive parts account for a great majority of such applications including headliners, door liners, carpets, and the like. Most of these structures however, are molded to conform to the shape of the object they surround or support. The degree to which the fibers in the structure are extended is somewhat limited. Furthermore, these structures are molded to a given shape and recovery from extension or compression is not a concern. Many nonwovens that are used in these applications are composed of fibers that have the ability to be drawn further during the molding process to accommodate the shapes required without being ruptured. For example, spunbonded structures composed of fibers that are not fully drawn during the fabric manufacturing process make ideal candidates for such molding applications. Most other structures however, do not readily lend themselves to molding and often rupture during the molding process.
Another area of molding relates to honeycomb-like structures that are intended as compression supports in various structures including automotive seats, sports shoes and the like. These, however, use woven and knitted structures manufactured by intersecting or interlooping heavy monofilament fibers to achieve the desired properties.
Representative related art in the technology of the invention includes the following patent references: U.S. Pat. No. 2,029,376; U.S. Pat. No. 2,627,644; U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,514; U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,004; U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,430; U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,684; U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,692; U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,590; U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,228; U.S. Pat. No. 5,731,062; U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,321; U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,930; U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,322; U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,680; U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,477; U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,898; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,631,221. The teachings of these prior art references are incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention is intended to overcome many of the well-known deficiencies of prior art deep molded structures and to meet a long-felt need for a new and improved material that possesses unique properties.